On the road to recovery
by Azrael-Autumn
Summary: Her heart breaks every time when she sees her son coming home covered with bruises and scrapes. When her son is starting to break pieces by pieces, she decides that enough is enough. She is taking Tsuna away from here to Italy and gets an appointment with the world greatest psychiatrist, Reborn. What she didn't know was that he is also the world greatest hit man too. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Warning! Mentions of Self-harm.

*Written by both Azrael and Autumn

* * *

><p>Summary: Her heart breaks every time when she sees her son coming home covered with bruises and scrapes. When she saw that her son is starting to break pieces by pieces, she decides that enough is enough. She is taking Tsuna away from here to Italy and gets an appointment with the world greatest psychiatrist, Reborn. What she didn't know was that he is also the world greatest hit man too.<p>

x.X.x

"M-Mum! Why didn't you knock?!"

Her throat clenched tightly and tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she took in the trembling form of her son, her precious, sitting at the corner of his room with his legs folded neatly against his petite body.

"Tsuna, give it to me." Funny how steady her voice is when all she wanted to, was to break something. Or scream at the sky at the unfairness of the entire situation.

"W-What? I don't have anyt-thing."

She slowly took another step into the room, her breath hitched when she saw several lines of red liquid trailing down Tsuna's milky white arms, soaking into the orange shirt.

The brunette could see Tsuna's eyes widened slightly with panic, his arms tucked close against his chest as his hands tightened.

She bit her lips, her heart pounding faster and soon all over the place as she closed the distance between them, a desperate attempt to stop the red, precious liquid from flowing down his palm, intermingling with the liquid flowing down from his wrist and onto his arms.

Nana kneel down gently and watches him for a long moment, hearing the words she knows that he can't, won't, will never bring himself to say. _I'm scared. It hurts. I'm sorry for being such a failure. _

_I don't want…to be me…_

When a lone tear trickled down from his eyes as if like a dam broken, at that very moment, she could feel the ache in her heart eased slightly because she knows that her son will be fine.

Not now. But he will be, as long he stays alive.

With a gentle and sad smile, she slowly peels open her son's palm and took the bloodied blade away and threw it aside, the sound of the mental clanging on the hard floor resounded loudly in silent room.

And she wraps her arms around her fragile, beautiful child.

"S-Sry…" He sobs into her shoulder, his tears staining the blue shirt she is wearing wet.

"I…" He chock back on his tears, his breath heavy with the effort to breathe through all the tears he has let out.

Her hold slackens and her arms drop to her side before she gently grasps his arm. With great care, she turns it over and her gaze trailed white, faint scars littered over his wrist before landing on the red, angry ones.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, her gaze, though blurred suddenly, never strayed from the cuts.

"Because." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly before taking in another breath. "I…I can hurt m-myself," he coughs before another sob escapes, "b-but I can't…h-h-hurt y-you."

Those words strike her like lightning, her entire world tilts and at that moment, she made her choice.

Enough is enough.

She is taking her son away to Italy where Iemitsu is and if her memory serves her right, a recent show that focuses on mental health has also mentioned that the world greatest psychiatrist, Reborn, is also there.

"Tsu-kun… would you like to move back with papa? In Italy?"

* * *

><p>AN: So...what's your thoughts on this story? Do review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey~ Sorry for updating only now. Pardon my poor grammar~

Enjoy!

Oh, & Random passerby-san, hmm I'm not sure if it'll turn into R27 (Which I reckon quite unlikely) because;

Assuming Reborn is a genius & finished Medical School at age of -I dunno..- 18? He would need probably another 4-5 years of shadowing another doctor before he is allowed to become one.

And it would probably take another 3-4 years of building up his reputation as one of the best,

So he would be around...24-25 years old while Tsuna would be, give and take, 14-15 (Since he would have experience bullying for a year or so in middle school).

That's kind of 10 years age gap.

And with Azrael being a co-writer...

I have no idea.

But it might, who knows? X)

* * *

><p>"Nana? What's wrong?" The voice over the phone buzzed slightly at the static.<p>

Her lips set into a thin line, preparing to break the news to Iemitsu, her husband that has been away for far too long.

"I'm bringing Tsu-Kun to Italy."

The news seems to have shocked the blond into silence, causing a scowl to descend on her lips. Whether Iemitsu like it or not, they are coming over and he better be prepare for it.

* * *

><p>"Tsu-Kun…" She muttered under her breath exasperated when she saw her boy lying on the bed in their new house in Italy, his eyes blank with his mind far away in thoughts. She slowly approached her son, biting down on her bottom lip nervously when she saw that Tsuna wasn't responding.<p>

"Tsu-kun, what's wrong?" She sat down gently on the bed, careful not to jostle the brunet much before her hand slowly runs through the soft, caramel locks.

"Tsu-Kun?" Blank brown eyes snapped to her, meeting her gaze before it was lowered and focus back into reality.

"M-Mum… Do I… Do I really have to g-go and see," He took in another breath at the very thought of having to go out and having a stranger hearing his thoughts, "See the Psychiatrist?" Her hand stopped in the middle of carding through his hair.

Nana had closed her eyes when she saw the fear coursing through those brown orbs that she loves so, _so much,_ before opening, licking her parched lips as she continues to run her hand through brown locks again. "We need to go, so that you can feel better, Tsuna. So that you can feel better."

* * *

><p>"Hello Nana how is everything over there? Have you guys-"<p>

"Why are you not here to visit Tsuna, Iemitsu?" A frown flitted through her lips.

"Sorry dear. I can't make it, but Oregano-" The blonde sighed as the sound of a dead line greeted on the phone.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door could be heard, resounding loudly in the villa situated in the desolate place shrouded by the deep grove behind it.<p>

Minutes later, Nana opened the door slowly, her eyes shining with slight caution and curiosity when a woman with light brown hair tied in a bun was revealed.

"Nana Sawada?" When the brunette nodded slightly in affirmation, her purple eyes seem to soften behind her glasses.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mrs. Sawada. My name is Oregano and I'm here by the orders of my boss, Iemitsu Sawada."

* * *

><p>"Oregano-San, do you think you can help me to get an appointment with Dr Reborn? Besides my language barrier, I understand that-"<p>

"D-Dr Reborn?" Her purple colored orbs widened slightly.

_Reborn? As in the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn?!_

"Yes, I need him to help Tsuna." Her mouth thinned into a straight line as her shoulder tensed slightly, though Oregano has no idea why. "I need him-"She took in a shuddering breath.

"I need him to help my baby," Tears started gathering at the corner of her eyes which seems to be dulled by sadness. "My baby needs help. It's my fault."

The brunette's gaze snaps up as a lone tear trail down her face, her eyes flashing wildly. "If I hadn't ignored the nicknames they gave my baby, if only-!" She choked back a sob before burying her face in her hands, her petite frame shaking from the force.

Oregano has yet to experience love. Or become a mother herself. So she doesn't understand the feeling that the brunette is going through. But when she saw the fierce protective spark in Nana's eyes, she felt a surge of respect for the woman.

This strong and yet, fragile, a woman who has taken on her shoulder to help her son.

And for the first time after joining the CEDEF, she felt a hint of anger and resentment towards her superior.

How could he have left his family behind? Even when they needed him, where is he now? True, he was only doing with their best interest in his heart, but the moment Nana had married to Iemitsu, the moment Tsunayoshi was born-

The mafia had sunk its claws into their very existence.

Come to think of it, where is Tsunayoshi? The boy who her superior had called him 'favorite Tuna fish'?

"Nana-San, where's Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette slowly raised her face up, a stab of guilt for not comforting the woman throb in Oregano's heart when she saw how red and puffy Nana's eyes were.

"He… is in his room."She muttered weakly, "Tsu-kun is under a lot of stress, I think." Slowly she leaned back against the leather sofa.

"He is rather apprehensive of meeting a psychiatrist," A weary smile spread across her face. "In fact, I'm sure Tsu-kun couldn't even bear the thought of leaving the house. He only left Namimori because he couldn't take it anymore." Her gaze trailed back to Oregano's eyes and locked their eyes, the brown doe eyes looking at her solemnly.

"I want Tsu-kun to be happy, Oregano. I need your help to make him so. Please." Her gaze drops.

"Help me to get an appointment with Dr Reborn."

Oregano found herself nodding and promising a passive aggressive way to show her boss the anger she has felt on behalf of Nana.

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Hello? Sawada Residence."<p>

"Nana-San?"

"Oregano?" A gasp. "Perhaps-!"

"Yes," The brunette could hear a smile in the voice. "Reborn is willing to meet Tsuna tomorrow."

Oregano could hear a sob escaped into the phone, travelling to her ears and the teary smile that travel through the device. "Thank you so much, Oregano."

"Thank you so much. I'm forever in your debt."

* * *

><p>Tsuna could feel his heart beating faster every minute they were getting closer to the hospital.<p>

He is full of fear and he could feel himself getting more and more uncomfortable in his own skin.

The moment he had to step out of the car, he felt like there are a thousand eyes on him.

He wants to flee, to disappear.

And to lock himself in the room where no one can see him.

But the brunette could see the concern in his mother's eyes and he doesn't want to make her worry anymore.

So he held his tongue even though the tremors running through his body (most evident in his hands) are getting stronger and the urge to hurl increases.

"Tsu-kun?" He gave a weak smile when his mother and the woman with spectacles peered at him with worry.

"Tsu-kun, If you really-"

He shook his head slowly but the pain throbbing seems to trifold just by doing so.

"I'm fine. Really." With a last dubious glance cast by the two females, they continue their journey, missing the darkening look in his eyes.

He hates this feeling. The brunet chew on the corner of his lips, his thoughts taking a darker turn at the reaction his body was giving, a soft chuckle slipped through his lips when he saw his hand trembling in front of him.

_It's not a way to live. _

_It's a way to die._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knock.<strong>_

_**Knock.**_

"Come in."

His hand hovers hesitantly above the door knob before tightening palm _(Was it always this sweaty?)_ and twist the door knob before pushing the door open. He could feel his shoulder getting stiff, his neck, unable to turn and his head so heavy that he couldn't lift it up and look at the doctor. He closes the door awkwardly when a spasm travelled through his neck that was too stiff from anxiety.

The brunet stiffened when the doctor suddenly broke the silence.

"Tsuna, right? Come, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable."

Keeping his gaze low, he shuffled towards the sofa, his face burning when he started limping slightly whenever he got conscious about the way he walks. After seconds which seems like decades to Tsuna, he softly sank himself on the soft, cushy armchair.

"My name is Reborn, Tsuna. It's nice to meet you."

Silence ensued in the room except for the faint nod from the brunet's head, which would be missed if Reborn wasn't observing the teen.

"So," Tsuna flinched slightly as he tries to relax, his gaze transfixed on the doctor's shoes, "How are you feeling today, Tsuna?"

The brunet tightens the deathly grasp on his own hands, knuckles white.

"F-Fine."

Reborn inclined his head slightly as he continues to observe the taunt line on the boy's shoulder that was supposed to be the child of the head of CEDEF.

He sighed softly.

"Tsuna, how are _you_ feeling? Fine is not answering the question."

The brunet flinched as if being struck and seems to retreat inward to himself. The raven hair man ran a hand through his hair before leaning forward slightly.

"Tsuna, how was your trip to Italy?"

Tsuna, if possible, lowered his gaze further. "O-Okay, I guess."

Reborn leaned back into his seat. Looks like this will be a long session just to get the kid to open up and relax even for a little.

* * *

><p>Dark onyx eyes peered up when the sound of the door being knocked travelled to his ears.<p>

"Come in."

A brunette stepped in.

_Ah, Iemitsu's wife._

"Nana Sawada?"

She nodded her head firmly, though he could see some fear and anxiousness lurking at the corner of her chocolate orbs.

"Tsuna… What do you think…" She trailed off uncertainly, chewing on the bottom of her lips.

"Well," Reborn leaned back into his armchair further and stapled his fingers together. "I'm sure he has shown the signs of anxiety, though I'm not really sure which type, and most prominently, depression from the information I've received from you."

The brunette lock gazes with him immediately, her eyes burning with determination.

"What can I do to help?"

A smirk flitted across his face as he continues to see the determination and _I'll do anything to save my son_ brimming in her eyes.

Good thing the kid has a supportive mother, though the absence of a father would no doubt cause some resentment in the brunet.

_Good riddance,_ he thought smugly. Iemitsu that guy certainly isn't someone who's fit to become a parent without going through some lessons.

This time, a wider, more genuine smile stuck to his lips. "Be there for him. Be understanding. That's all you need to be."

"I'll do the rest and pull him back on his feet."

* * *

><p><em>I'm not fine as in fine, but fine as in you don't have to worry about me. –Dr. Gregory House.<em>


End file.
